Apocalypse Rising Records
This is a page about the record of stuff you have done in Apocalypse Rising. Got a suggestion? Comment it in the comment section. Due to the fact that some users might lie about their stats, you must put screenshot proof in the "Screenshot Proof" section. Apocalypse Rising Records Most Bandit Kills 1. HeroSpawn (8 Bandit kills) 2. Iceymans6183 (2 Bandit kills) 3. Anyseven/PTKTSniper (1 Bandit kill) 4. 5. Most Aggresive Kills 1. Deputyrusty (14 Aggressive Kills) 2. Iceymans6183/Freezekiller450 (9 Aggressive Kills) 3. PTKTSniper (8 Aggressive Kills) 4. David.wang.3572846 (2 Aggressive Kills) 5. Most Defensive Kills 1. Anyseven (8 Defensive Kills) 2. HeroSpawn (4 Defensive Kills) 3. PTKTSniper (2 Defensive Kills) 4. Iceymans6183/David.wang.3572846 (1 Defensive Kill) 5. Most Zombies Killed 1. David.wang.3572846 (351 Zombies killed) 2. PTKTSniper (349 Zombies Killed) 3. HeroSpawn (302 Zombies Killed) 4. Freezekiller450 (271 Zombies Killed) 5. KingsterCoal (217 Zombies Killed) Most Food Consumed 1. Anyseven (149 Food Consumed) 2. David.wang.3572846 (33 Food Consumed) 3. KingsterCoal ( 24 food consumed) 4. Iceymans6183 (21 Food Consumed) 5. Most Drinks Consumed 1. Anyseven (234 Drinks Consumed) 2. David.wang.3572846 (33 Drinks Consumed) 3. Iceymans6183 (25 Drinks Consumed) 4. 5. Most Bloodbags Consumed 1. David.wang.3572846 (11 Bloodbags Consumed) 2. Anyseven (7 Bloodbags Consumed) 3. Iceymans6183 (6 Bloodbags Consumed) 4. Freezekiller450 (5 Bloodbags Consumed) 5. Most Painkillers Consumed 1. David.wang.3572846 (3 Painkillers Consumed) 2. Anyseven (2 Painkillers Consumed) 3. Iceymans6183 (1 Painkiller Consumed) 4. 5. Most Days Survived 1. PTKTSniper (36 Days) 2. HeroSpawn (21 Days) 3. Freezekiller450 (19 Days) 4. Iceymans6183 (7 Days) 5. Most Times Encountering Gusmanak 1. Freezekiller450/HeroSpawn (2 Times) 2. 3. 4. 5. Most Times Encountering Zolarketh 1. David.wang.3572846 (1 Time) 2. 3. 4. 5. Most Times Encountering Patient Zero 1. Freezekiller450 (3 Times) 2. Iceyman6183 (2 Times) 3. Anyseven/PTKTSniper (1 Time) 4. Most Badges 1. Sergiusalceanu Account:Sergiu8957 (6 Badges) 2. PTKTSniper (4 Badges) 3.Iceymans6183/Freezekiller450 (3 Badges) 4. 5. Most Hardcore Badges 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Most Animals Killed 1. Iceymans6183 (16 Animals Killed) 2. HeroSpawn (14 Animals Killed) 3. PTKTSniper (7 Animals Killed) 4. 5. Most Headshots (Players) 1. Iceyman6183 (38 Player Headshots) 2. David.wang.3572846 (6 Player Headshots) 3. 4. 5. Most Headshots (Zombies) 1. HeroSpawn (157 Zombie Headshots) 2. David.wang.3572846 (90 Zombie Headshots) 4. 5. Most Military Zombies Killed 1. David.wang.3572846 (99 Military zombies) 2. HeroSpawn (42 Military Zombies) 3. Iceymans6183 (10 Military Zombies) 4. 5. Most Civilian Zombies Killed 1. PTKTSniper (267 Civilian Zombies) 2. David.wang.3572846 (252 Civilian Zombies) 3. Iceymans6183 (70 Civilian Zombies) 4. 5. Most Distance Traveled 1. David.wang.3572846 (71.9 km) 2. Iceymans6183 (32.8 km) 3. 4. 5. Most Damage Taken 1. Freezekiller450 (2,300 Damage Taken) 2. David.wang.3572846 (796 Damage Taken) 3. Iceyman6183 (588 Damage Taken) 4. 5. Most Damage Dealt 1. David.wang.3572846 (16091 Damage Dealt) 2. Iceymans6183 (4989 Damage Dealt) 3. Freezekiller450 (1,600 Damage Dealt) 4. 5. Most Bullets Fired 1. Freezekiller450 (1,000 Bullets) 2. Iceyman6183 (588 Bullets) 3. David.wang.3572846 (166 Bullets) 4. 5. Most #1 Records 1. Freezekiller450 (10 Records) 2. Iceymans6183 (6 Records) 3. Anyseven (5 Records) 4. PTKTSniper (2 Records) 5. DeputyRusty (1 Record) Screenshot Proof Due to the fact that some users might lie about their stats, here, you will post screenshots of your records.